This invention is an electrical generation device. More particularly, it is a turbine rotor shape for electrical power generation, preferably underwater, from moving fluid, preferably water currents.
Currently, when there is a diminishing amount of fossil fuels and other limited resources, there is a need for reliable, renewable, “green” (ecologically sound) energy sources. These resources are needed to sustain the same comfort and productivity that we have enjoyed in the past. One such resource that has yet been underutilized is moving water. Rivers, tidal races, springs, lake currents and ocean currents are all potential sources of sustainable green power.
To capture the flow of waterpower in the past, one approach has been to erect an impoundment device (dam), and then place a turbine or water wheel at the base of the dam to drive a generator at the top of the dam. Numerous other devices were run by impounded or flowing water, such as overshot water wheels and undershot (breast) water wheels. Some of these use a raceway to speed up and confine the water to the area more suitable for blade contact to use the water's energy. All of these water generator systems have the same problem of unloading the energy-spent water in a manner such that it does not become a new source of resistance. Hence a place has to be made for the water to not impede the wheel or turbine rotor while increasing a backpressure (added friction). It is desirable for the blade or water-wheel cup to be as completely empty as possible, for its next filling of water charged with new kinetic energy to power the device.
Previous water-powered energy sources have blades are made of materials that have little or no flex (steel, wood, aluminum, brass, bronze, etc.). An inflexible blade or water-wheel cup may not completely unload its spent water. Therefore, controls are sometimes needed to limit the water inflow not to exceed a design parameter that could cause resistance, or in some cases, cavitations.